Drinks
by 8belles
Summary: Thompson owes Peggy that bourbon... (no romance- only friendship and mayhem) Ep 1.06


Drinks

**A/N—set after episode 6 and before 7, obviously…. (updated once I checked IMDb for character names) **

"C'mon Carter. " Thompson turned over his shoulder almost reluctantly. He knew he should invite the woman who had only twenty-four hours ago saved his life even if she was a just a 'dame'. His opinion of her was rapidly changing. He wasn't sure of what to make of it because that would change everything," I owe you a bourbon."

Peggy, who was talking to a troubled looking Sousa, glanced up. As she processed what he actually said, her face brightened like sunlight had struck her, "I'll be right there."

Jack smiled and followed the rest of the men out.

Peggy left an uncomfortable Sousa behind and followed, walking to the elevator, a bounce in her step. Finally, it took almost being killed to make her mark at the office.

At the elevator bank, Jack, Ramirez and Li waited for her. "Gentlemen, where are we off to?"

"I know a place down the way called Cooks Tavern. It's a … local establishment. Probably not what you're used to." Jack said in an ambiguous tone, as if he'd never spoken to a woman before.

"If you are implying that I have only frequented tea with the Queen, you are greatly mistaken. I enjoy a good tavern from time to time. Dum Dum could have told you that!" Peggy said trying not to look down her nose at the men. She had built so many walls to protect herself that it was hard to let her defenses down because it became second nature after the war.

"Well, we're getting thirstier just standing here. Let's get a cab." Li commented and made for the door.

Outside they hailed a cab. As one pulled up, Peggy made to sit in the back seat while the three men stood looking confused. "For the love of… just get in the car or we'll never have that beverage!" Carter scolded.

Ramirez gingerly slid in next to Peggy, who had her skirt primly tucked around her knees, followed by Mike. Jack decided to sit next to the driver instead. Carter was trying her best to suppress a giggle because of the discomfiture Rick was expressing because he was pressed hip to hip with her. "It's quite alright. I won't bite you." She said calmly with a ruby smile.

Ramirez gave a thin one of his own in response to her well-intended words.

Jack told the driver the location and they were off in classic New York cabbie style, all speed and no control. Li looked like was he was seasick and Jack clung to the door handle. Peggy wondered if this was as bad as the airdrop for Thompson.

Once they arrived, the cabbie announced the fare and all four of them scrambled for their wallets. "Mags, put that away. We got this." Jack declared to the back seat.

"I am perfectly capable of contributing to the fare. It's not like I wasn't here the whole time." Carter argued pulling out a few singles.

"Really, Carter?" Mike commented wryly.

"Is my money not as good as yours?" Carter peeked past Rick, who looked even more uncomfortable because now her shoulder and hip touched his.

"Am I getting paid by you folks or do I need to call a cop? The cabbie complained looking at all of them.

Jack shoved a five into his hand and replied, "Keep the change. We are the cops."

With that, they all departed the cab. "That was certainly awkward." Peggy observed straightening her coat.

"You have no idea. " Ramirez answered, wiping the sheen of sweat from his brow with a handkerchief.

Cooks Tavern was a corner place with a large wood door and some neon and white lights pointing thirsty patrons to the entrance. Mike got to the door first and held it open for Peggy, letting the guys hold it for themselves.

The dark interior was laced with a mixture of cologne, bourbon, cigars and leather. Carter was surprised it wasn't the dive she expected but more of a law enforcement hangout with leather backed chairs, thick wood tables and an ancient bar with high stools. Green glass lampshades gave a legal air to the place. The conversation was low and masculine.

Upon her entrance, the room went dead silent. All eyes fell upon the navy blue coated Carter. Some men stood up like their fathers taught them to when a woman entered a room. A couple of less educated looked her up and down, hungrily. Others gave her dirty looks like she was a street rat who had crawled in.

Peggy was used to this and the walls came down over her face. She drew herself up, squared her shoulders and stepped up to the bar confidently. Finding four unoccupied chairs, she pulled one out before the guys could get there and perched herself gracefully upon it. Rick found the one farthest away as Mike and Jack filled in between.

The bartender with a neatly trimmed goatee, stepped up in his crisp tuxedo shirt, black tie and cummerbund wiping the counter with a white terry cloth, "What can I get you, gentlemen?"

Jack gave the barkeep a stern look, "I believe it's ladies first."

With a acrid expression, the bartender turned his head grudgingly towards Peggy, "We don't have any fruity drinks or wine" he glanced at her left hand,"… miss."

Carter appraised the barkeep with a cool stare, "I drink neither. Bourbon, neat."

The man's eyebrows raised slightly, "Right up." Getting a glass he poured her a good measure and served it without a smile. Peggy held his gaze evenly while accepting the drink.

"And you gentlemen?" the barkeep warmed appreciably.

"How about the same but next time, show some courtesy to a fellow war vet." Li shot at him while glancing at Peggy. A corner of her lip ticked upward and she gave Mike a brief nod of acknowledgement.

The bartender visibly frowned and turned his back to the three men. Three glasses of amber colored liquid appeared and the barkeep quickly walked away as if he wanted nothing more to do with them.

"To the 107th and the SSR." Peggy lifted her glass.

"To Krysminski." Ramirez added.

"To Captain America." Li replied.

"To Peggy Carter." Jack finished with a conflicted melancholy look on his face as he thought of his admission he made to her on the plane ride home. Peggy's smile wavered slightly in surprise.

Clinking glasses, they all sipped.

"I gotta say, Carter, you really surprised all of us out there." Thompson began, looking at her next to his right shoulder.

"Are we not all full of surprises?" she responded, an eyebrow rising slightly, brown eyes twinkling.

" Yeah, I had no clue you could shoot a gun." Li mentioned sipping his drink letting the alcohol unwind him a bit.

"And what do you presume I did in the SSR while overseas? Filed papers?" Peggy fired back, but then felt guilty. He was only being clueless.

"Whoa, Peggy. We're on your side." Rick paled.

"My apologies." She gave him a curt nod, "It's just nice to be … noticed… for something else than my skirt."

Ramirez tipped his glass back toward her in salute and then sipped.

A strange silence filled the space between the three for a bit as if Russia had scratched old wounds and no one was sure how to make them stop bleeding.

Finally, Jack spoke up, "You know, I'll be frank. I thought serving with a woman would be a lot more… difficult."

Peggy looked at him impishly, "Frank? I thought you were Jack."

The three men all smiled boyishly as if she had just broke through some glass ceiling in their relationship.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Thompson replied as his expression began to relax. "What do you say boys? Think she's work keeping around?"

"Only if I'm not demoted to lunch orders." Ramirez said with a fake pout.

"Well, you only want your Mexican stuff all the time, and that gives me heartburn." Li responded making a face.

"Better than your fortune cookies." Rick returned with a nudge to Li's elbow.

"Hey. Those are an American invention. Not Chinese." Mike complained.

"Alright. Stop talking about food. You're making me hungry." Jack shot over both of them. Peggy relaxed and watched the three men argue, finally feeling that bond grow between her and the other agents. She noticed how acutely she missed that feeling the Commandos and she had shared.

"Excuse me." A strangers voice broke into their conversation.

Peggy turned to her right to see a very large and powerful looking man with dark black hair and stunning blue eyes standing next to her, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could buy you a drink, miss." The stranger replied with a cunning smile, resting an elbow on the bar top near her. She could smell the cigarette smoke on his breath. It made her want to gag.

"I'm fine thank you." Peggy replied evenly and turned back to her coworkers who had suddenly taken a keen interest in the stranger with narrowed eyes.

"Are you sure, miss? Care to join me at my table?" The man persisted.

Peggy gave an exasperated look at the three Agents and was about to give him a snappy reply when Jack opened his mouth first.

"Look buddy. The lady said no thanks." Jack sat up straighter on his stool to emphasize his height.

The man gave a predatory smile at Thompson and sized up Martinez and Li, "What? You all hire her for the evening? She must be high class the way she's dressed."

"Why you sniveling sot!" Peggy angrily whirled on the newcomer but Mike already beat her, lunging at the man with a fist.

The dark haired man dodged the punch easily, bringing his elbow down between Li's shoulder and neck, dropping him to the floor in agony.

"Hey!" Rick stepped up for a gut shot but the other guy dispatched him quickly with a punch to the jaw.

"Stop fooling around … " Peggy commanded but no one was listening. The other patrons backed up to give the brawling men space to work it out. The barkeep was on the phone to the police.

"Didn't your momma every teach you manners?" Jack asked rhetorically as he squared up next, "You don't talk to my friend here like that."

"A friend, eh? Who has a woman as a friend? You queer?" The taller man spat.

A storm cloud passed over Jacks' face as he barreled into the man, tackling him to the ground. Fists flew, connecting a few times before the larger man threw Jack off.

"Will you both stop?" Peggy requested again, annoyed, folding her arms across her chest. A wail of sirens became barely audible from outside.

The dark haired man now had Thompson by the shirt collar, pummeling him. Peggy shook her head incredulously, picking up a beer bottle from the bar. Stepping neatly over to the fighting men, she snapped it smartly across the stranger's skull. Instantly, he was out like a light, falling on top of Jack with a thud. Thompson let out a low groan of agony.

"Ramirez, Li! Help Jack up from under this oaf!" Peggy ordered as the men picked themselves up from the floor.

"Hurry! This moron is heavy." Jack complained, his left eye purpling by the second and his lip split and bleeding.

Dragging the unconscious man off Thompson, they left him heaped on the floor. Looking around at the room, dumbfounded faces greeted them. No furniture broke or glassware. Peggy leaned over the bar and placed a ten-dollar bill down with a look that could cut steel. "Sorry for the mess. Come along gentlemen. I think we're finished here."

Neatly stepping toward the door the other three followed her rubbing their bruises and aches.

Once they had departed, the barkeep looked angrily around the room at the still astonished patrons and then disgustedly at the unconscious man on the floor "That's why I don't like broads in here."

* * *

The night had cooled considerably and it felt good to be out in the air rather than the stuffy bar. The men were all grouchy from their beating. After they had walked about two blocks away, Peggy stopped at the corner. "Here. Let me look at you all." She said and gave a once over to each of them. "Get some ice on that eye, Jack. Rick, you need some too for your cheek. Mike, take some aspirin for your shoulder."

"Are you our mamma or somethin' Carter?" Li asked but didn't look like he disturbed by her examination.

"No. Just a friend. Thanks for … standing up for me back there. I'm not used to that sort of thing." Carter said warmly with a kind smile.

"You would have done the same for us." Ramirez replied. Peggy felt her cheeks color slightly in appreciation.

"I think the fun for the night as ended for me. Curfew is ten pm at the Griffith." She stated hating that absurd rule of Miriam Fry's.

"Let me get you a cab." Jack said, his bruises looking angrier than before.

Carter looked up at him and smiled. His involuntarily smiled back, making him wince in pain, "Than you, but I can get home myself. You are the one who needs the rest." She patted him on the shoulder.

Thompson didn't know what to say in reply except an automatic sounding, "Thanks."

"Goodnight gentlemen. This was fun and I think we should do it more often." Peggy left them on an upbeat note. The men waved back in silence as she hailed and then took a cab to her apartment.

"She sure is one hell of a lady, isn't she Jack?" Li observed.

Thompson stuck his hands in his pockets; leaning back on his heels thinking no wonder Steve Rogers had loved her, and exhaled, "Yup. She sure is. She sure is."


End file.
